pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Carolyn Wells
Carolyn Wells (June 18, 1862 - March 26, 1942) was an American poet and novelist. Life Wells was born in Rahway, New Jersey,"CAROLYN WELLS, NOVELIST, DEAD; Noted for Mystery Stories and Nonsense Verse, Also for Children's Works BEGAN WRITING IN RAHWAY Wrote 170 Books by 1937 and 70 Were Mysteries -- Widow of Publisher's Son", The New York Times, March 27, 1942. the daughter of William E. and Anna Wells. After finishing school she worked as a librarian for the Rahway Library Association. Her earliet book, At the Sign of the Sphinx (1896), was a collection of charades. Her next publications were The Jingle Book and The Story of Betty (1899), followed by a book of verse entitled Idle Idyls (1900). After 1900, Wells wrote numerous novels and collections of poetry. Wells also provided her talents to newspapers. Her poetry accompanies the work of some of the leading lights in illustration and cartooning, often in the form of Sunday magazine cover features that formed continuing narratives from week to week. Her earliest known illustrated newspaper work is a 2-part series titled Animal Alphabet, illustrated by William F. Marriner, which appeared in the Sunday comics section of the New York World.http://strippersguide.blogspot.com/2010/12/obscurity-of-day-animal-alphabet.html Stripper's Guide Obscurity of the Day: Animal Alphabet, December 29, 2010 Many additional series ensued over the years, including the bizarre classic Adventures of Lovely Lilly (New York Herald, 1906–07).http://strippersguide.blogspot.com/2009/08/obscurity-of-day-adventures-of-lovely.html Stripper's Guide Obscurity of the Day: Adventures of Lovely Lilly, August 28, 2009 The last series she penned was Flossy Frills Helps Out (American Weekly, 1942),http://strippersguide.blogspot.com/2006/02/magazine-cover-comic-strips.html Stripper's Guide Obscurity of the Day: Flossy Frills, February 9, 2006 which appeared after her death. She married Hadwin Houghton, the heir of the Houghton-Mifflin publishing empire founded by Bernard Houghton. Wells also had an impressive collection of volumes of poetry by others. She bequeathed her Walt Whitman poetry, said to be an important collection of its kind for its completeness and rarity, to the Library of Congress.New York Times, Apr. 16, 1942. She died at the Flower-Fifth Avenue Hospital in New York City in 1942.Washington Post obituary Writing Wells wrote a total of more than 170 books. During the first 10 years of her career, she concentrated on poetry, humor, and children's books. According to her autobiography, The Rest of My Life (1937), around 1910 she heard an Anna Katherine Green mystery novel being read aloud, and was immediately captivated by the unravelling of the puzzle. From that point onward, she devoted herself to the mystery genre. Among the most famous of her mystery novels were the Fleming Stone mystery detective stories, which – according to Allen J. Hubin's Crime Fiction IV: A comprehensive bibliography (2003) pp. 1749-2000 – number 61 titles. Today Wells is best known for her light verse, particularly for several classic limericks, including: A canner exceedingly canny One morning remarked to his granny: “A canner can can Any thing that he can But a canner can’t can a can, can he?” Publications Poetry * Idle Idyls. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1900. *''A Phenomenal Fauna'' (illustrated by Oliver Hereford). New York: R.H. Russell, 1902. *''Folly for the Wise. Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1904. *At the Sign of the Sphinx. New York: Duffield, 1906. *The Rubaiyat of Bridge'' (illustrated by May Wilson Preston). New York & London: Harper, 1909. *''The Seven Ages of Childhood'' (illustrated by Jessie Willcox Smith). New York: Moffatt, Yard, 1909. Novels *''Abeniki Caldwell: A burlesque historical novel. New York: R.H. Russell, 1902. *The Staying Guest. New York: Century, 1904. *''The Clue. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1909. *''The Gold Bag. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1911. *''A Chain of Evidence. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1912. *''The Maxwell Mystery''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1913. *''Anybody But Anne''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1914. *''The White Alley'' (illustrated by Gayle Porter Hoskins). Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1915. *''The Curved Blades'' (illustrated by Gayle Porter Hoskins). Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1916. *''The Mark of Cain'' (illustrated by Gayle Porter Hoskins). Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1917. *''Faulkner's Folly''. New York: Doran, 1917. *''Vicky Van. New York: Burt, 1918; Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1918. *''The Diamond Pin (illustrated by Gayle Porter Hoskins). Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1919. *''The Man Who Fell through the Earth. New York: Doran, 1919. *In the Onyx Lobby. New York: Doran, 1920. *Raspberry Jam. New York: Burt, 1920; Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1920. *''The Mystery of the Sycamore. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1921. *''The Mystery Girl. New York: Burt, 1922; Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1922. *''Feathers Left Around(illustrated by Gayle Porter Hoskins). Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1923. *''Spooky Hollow: A Fleming Stone story''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1923. *''The Omnibus Fleming Stone'' (consisting of Vicky Van, Spooky Hollow, The Mystery of the Sycamore, Curved Blades). Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1923. *''The Furthest Fury: A Fleming Stone story''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1924. *''Prillilgirl: A Fleming Stone story''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1924. *''The Moss Mystery''. Garden City, NY: Garden City Publishing, 1924. *''Anything But the Truth: A Fleming Stone story''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1925. *''The Daughter of the House: A Fleming Stone story''. New York: A.L. Burt, 1925; Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1925. *''The Bronze Hand: A Fleming Stone story''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1926. *''The Red-Haired Girl: A Fleming Stone story''. New York: A. & L. Burt, 1926; Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1926. *''All at Sea: A Fleming Stone story''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1927. *''Where’s Emily? A Fleming Stone story''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1927. *''The Deep Lake Mystery''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Doran, 1928. *''The Crime in the Crypt: A Fleming Stone story''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1928. *''The Tannahill Tangle: A Fleming Stone story''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1928. *''The Tapestry Room Murder''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1929. *''Triple Murder''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1929. *''The Doomed Five: A Fleming Stone story''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1930. *''The Ghosts’ High Noon''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1930. *''Horror House''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1931. *''The Umbrella Murder: A Fleming Stone story''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1931. *''Fuller’s Earth''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1932. *''The Roll-Top Desk Mystery: A Fleming Stone story''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1932. *''The Broken O''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1933. *''The Clue of the Eyelash: A Fleming Stone detective story''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1933. *''The Master Murderer''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1933. *''Eyes in the Wall''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1934. *''The Visiting Villain''. New York: Burt, 1934; Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1934. *''In the Tiger’s Cage''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1934. *''The Beautiful Derelict''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1935. *''For Goodness’ Sake''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1935. *''The Wooden Indian: A Fleming Stone detective novel''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1935. *''The Huddle''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1936. *''Money Musk''Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1936. *''Murder in the Bookshop: A Fleming Stone detective novel''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1936. *''The Mystery of the Tarn: A Fleming Stone detective novel''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1937. *''The Radio Studio Murder: A Fleming Stone etective novel''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1937. *''Gilt-Edged Guilt''. Philadelphia, London, & New York: Lippincott, 1938. *''The Killer''Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1938. *''The Missing Link''Philadelphia & New York: Lippincott, 1938. *''Calling All Suspects''Philadelphia, New York, & London: Lippincott, 1939. *''Crime Tears On: A Fleming Stone detective novel''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1939. *''The Importance of Being Murdered: A Fleming Stone detective novel''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1939. *''Crime Incarnate: Fleming Stone detective novel''. Philadelphia & New York: Lippincott, 1940. *''Devil’s Work''Philadelphia & New York: Lippincott, 1940. *''Murder on Parade''. Philadelphia & New York: Lippincott, 1940. *''Murder Plus''. Philadelphia & New York: Lippincott, 1940. *''The Black Night Murders: A Fleming Stone detective novel''. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1941. *''Murder at the Casino''. Philadelphia & New York: Lippincott, 1941. *''Murder Will In: A Fleming Stone detective novel''. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1942. *''Who Killed Caldwell?'' Philadelphia & New York: Lippincott, 1942. *''Carolyn Wells Mystery Megapack''. Rockville, MD: Wildside Press, 2014. Short fiction *''The Eternal Feminine''. New York: Franklin Bigelow, 1913. Non-fiction * The Technique of the Mystery Story. Springfield, MA: Home Correspondence School, 1913; new & revised edition, 1929. *''The Rest of My Life'' (autobiography). Philadelphia & New York: Lippincott, 1937. Juvenile *''Christmas Alphabet''. New York: McLoughlin, 1900. *''Folly in Fairyland'' (illustrated by Wallace Morgan). Philadelphia: Henry Altemus, 1901. *''Rainy Day Diversions. New York: Moffat, Yard, 1907. *Pleasant Day Diversions. New York: Moffatt, Yard, 1909. *Dick and Dolly. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1909. *Two Little Women on a Holiday. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1911. *''Carolyn Wells Edition of Mother Goose. Garden City, NY: Garden City Publishing, 1926. Patty *''Patty Fairfield. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1901. *''Patty at Home. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1904. *''Patty in the City''. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1905. *''Patty's Summer Days. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1906. *Patty in Paris. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1907. *Patty's Friends. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1908. *''Patty's Pleasure Trip. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1909. *''Patty's Success''. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1910. *''Patty's Motor Car''. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1911. *''Patty's Butterfly Days. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1912. *Patty's Social Season. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1913. *Patty's Suitors. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1914. *''Patty's Romance. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1915. *''Patty's Fortune''. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1916. *''Patty Blossom. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1917; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1917. *''Patty-Bride. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1918. *''Patty and Azalea. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1919. Marjorie *''Marjorie's Busy Days (illustrated by Clara S. Davidson). New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1906. *''Marjorie's Vacation. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1907. *''Marjorie's New Friend (illustrated by Mary R. Bassett). New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1909. *''Marjorie in Command'' (illustrated by Julie C. Pratt). New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1910. *''Marjorie's Maytime'' (illustrated by Herbert Bohnert). New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1911. *''Marjorie at Seacoate'' (illustrated by Herbert Bohnert). New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1912. Edited *''A Nonsense Anthology. New York: Scribner, 1902. *A Parody Anthology. New York: Scribner, 1904. *''A Satire Anthology. New York: Scribner, 1905. *''A Whimsey Anthology''. New York: Scribner, 1906. *''A Vers de Société Anthology. New York: Scribner, 1907. *Such Nonsense! An anthology. New York: Doran, 1918. *''An Outline of Humor: Being a true chronicle from prehistoric ages to the twentieth century. New York & London: Putnam, 1923. *''American Mystery Stories''. New York: Oxford University Press, 1927. *''The Best American Mystery Stories of the War''. New York: John Day, 1931. Except where note, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Carolyn Wells 1862-1942, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 18, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Limerick" *Carolyn Wells 1862-1942 at the Poetry Foundation *Carolyn Wells at PoemHunter (53 poems) *Carolyn Wells at AllPoetry (55 poems) ;Books * *Carolyn Wells at Amazon.com ;About *Carolyn Wells in the Encyclopædia Britannica * Discussion of Wells's mystery writing Category:1862 births Category:1942 deaths Category:American poets Category:American novelists Category:People from Rahway, New Jersey Category:American women writers Category:Writers from New Jersey Category:American mystery writers Category:Women poets Category:Women novelists Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Children's poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets